Une vie après la mort
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Pendant cinq ans, Sora et Riku vivaient dans une petite église de quartier protégé par les membres du clergé. Mais une lettre étrange arrive pour informer les deux amis qu'ils doivent rentrer à la capitale. Ils ne pourront malheureusement plus se considérer comme des humains. Désolé pour le résumé. Monde UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Une vie après la mort**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriétés de Square Enix et de Disney**

**Couple: Il y en a beaucoup: Riku x Sora / Axel x Roxas / Ventus x Vanitas / Terra x Aqua.**

**Genre: Aventure/Fantastique/Humour/Romance/Monde UA.**

**Rating: T ou M mais je vais dire M**

**Résumé: Pendant cinq ans, Sora et Riku vivaient dans une petite église de quartier protégé par les membres du clergé. Mais une lettre étrange arrive pour informer les deux amis qu'ils doivent rentrer à la capitale. Ils ne pourront malheureusement plus se considérer comme des humains. **

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fic est légèrement inspirée de "_Hakkenden touhou ibun hakken_". Il y aura trois couples d'homme donc les personnes qui n'aiment pas ne venez pas lire. L'histoire retranscrit un peu le jeu Kingdom Hearts. Je l'ai juste remis à ma sauce. Dans cette fic, il y aura également des chapitres flash back mais quand ils seront là, je vous préviendrai.

J'avais tout de même mis du temps avant de trouver le bon scénario pour cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Pour ce chapitre, vous pourrez presque le considérer comme un Prologue que comme un chapitre.

**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Une vie après la mort**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**.**

**.**

_Je veux vivre et pourtant je suis sur le point de mourir. Les ténèbres sont vraiment la fin de tout? Je ne veux pas aller dans les ténèbres. Ils sont trop sombres, je préfère la douce chaleur de la lumière. Je regarde le corps à mes côtés et je vois celui de mon meilleur ami. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux azurés me demandant pourquoi devons-nous mourir? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal?_

_Soudain, j'entends des pas venir vers nous. J'entrouvre légèrement mes yeux mais je ne vois que le néant et une voix lointaine._

_- __**Garçon vivant dans la lumière, veux-tu vivre?**_

_Vivre? Bien sur que je veux vivre mais je veux surtout être avec mon meilleur ami._

_**- Acceptes-tu une autre vie que celle que tu avais eue avant?**_

_Si cela me permet de rester en vie et de revoir mon ami, alors j'accepte._

X-X-X

Cinq ans s'était déroulés depuis l'épidémie qui avait frappé violemment l'île du Destin. Le nombre de survivant se résumait à seulement deux personnes. Ils étaient hébergés dans une petite église de village, éloigné des habitants superstitieux.

Près d'un immense lac, un jeune adolescent était allongé sur l'herbe verte fraîchement coupé. Il regardait le ciel d'un œil perdu. Ses membres étaient plutôt fins cachés de temps en temps par des vêtements bouffants. La couleur châtain-blond du garçon semblait indomptable du aux épis présents. Ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique teinte lapis-lazuli se mariant avec sa peau légèrement bronzé. Il se redressa rapidement avant de voir une jeune fille qui lui souriait.

- Je savais que je te trouverai là entrain de dormir, se moqua la jeune femme.

Le garçon sourit voyant son amie. Elle était plutôt jolie. Elle n'était pas bien grande, ni trop grosse. Ses cheveux acajou arrivaient à la hauteur de ses frêles épaules alors que ses yeux azurés miraient le fainéant d'un air moqueur.

- Je réfléchissais Kairi c'est tout, répliqua-t-il.

- A quoi? S'étonna la demoiselle.

- J'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées. Au faite, Riku est rentré?

- Il revient ce soir, il m'a envoyé une lettre pour le confirmer. C'est compliqué d'être ici, n'est-ce pas? Pour pouvoir nous nourrir nous devons aller à la ville située à une journée de marche de l'église. Riku a beaucoup de courage.

- J'aurai pu y aller aussi, bouda le garçon.

- Tu sais très bien Sora qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu.

Le dénommé regarda le lac d'un air songeur. Son amie avait raison, Riku était trop protecteur quand il s'agissait de lui. Cela avait toujours été ainsi même depuis leur tendre enfance.

Sora se leva, époussetant son ensemble noir avant de sourire à son ami.

- Allons accueillir Riku, sourit le châtain sous l'accord de son amie.

L'église n'était pas bien grande mais elle était chaleureuse. La demeure entièrement construite en bois accueillait des pèlerins et des voyageurs fatigués. La bâtisse avait été innovée en dehors du village pour stopper les rumeurs des villageois curieux et malhonnête. Les membres du clergé n'étaient pas bien jeune mais faisait tout leur possible pour accueillir les personnes demandant la protection de Dieu pour la nuit. C'était ainsi que Sora, Riku et Kairi vivaient au sein de la modeste demeure de Dieu.

Sora attendit Riku dans le salon tout aussi modeste que le reste ne comportait que des canapés. La cuisine donnait sur la salle à manger. Kairi était aux fourneaux préparant des petits plats pour l'église. Elle n'était pas un fin cordon bleu bien au contraire, ses talents culinaires laissaient à désirer pour le plus grand malheur des habitants.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit sur un "adulte" possédant des cheveux d'un gris argenté coupés à la hauteur de sa nuque. Quelques mèches voilaient son regard d'un bleu océan. Il déposa ses courses sur la table en bois saluant les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Riku! s'exclama Sora sautant presque sur son ami d'enfance.

Le dénommé soupira devant l'élan de tendresse de son opposant. Le châtain sourit malgré que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Tu sais quoi Riku, ils nous ont encore envoyé une lettre, pleurnicha Sora.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils déposant son fardeau au sol pour voir la dite lettre. Il déchira l'enveloppe pour regarder son contenu précieux.

- C'est une lettre de Yen-Sid, informa Riku. L'église veut qu'on aille à la capitale.

Kairi apparut à ce moment précis pour déposer ses petits biscuits et le thé. La jeune femme regarda ses deux amis d'un œil triste. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yen-Sid demandait ses compagnons mais ils daignaient l'invitation pour elle. La rousse prit la lettre des mains de Riku la lisant scrupuleusement.

- Vous devez aller là-bas, insista-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faire? demanda Sora. Yen-Sid est peut-être un puissant sorcier. Seulement, on ne veut pas te laisser dans cette église toute seule Kairi.

- Mais je peux venir avec vous, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Yen-Sid a été formel seulement Sora et moi, intervint Riku.

Kairi baissa la tête sachant que ses amis étaient têtus sur ce sujet. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Yen-Sid leur envoyait des lettres réclamant la présence de Sora et de Riku pour une obscure raison. Cette dernière échappa totalement à Kairi. Elle n'était pas présente lors de l'attaque de l'île du Destin. La jeune femme ne les avait connus lors de leur arrivé à l'église. Les deux garçons étaient en sang et épuisés, ils étaient à peine âgés de quatorze ans. Aucun des deux n'avaient voulu parler de leur passé sur l'île comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou. Elle avait tenté tous ses charmes féminins pour leur tirer les vers du nez mais rien. La seule chose que Kairi avait pu remarquer, était que Sora avait toujours l'apparence d'un gosse de quatorze ans alors qu'il en avait dix-neuf.

Quant à Riku, il avait toujours été très mature et il semblait faire plus vieux que son âge. Il était difficile de savoir si l'argenté avait changé en cinq ans. Des deux garçons, Riku était sans nul doute le plus adulte.

Kairi secoua sa tête, prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Ecoutez-moi les garçons! Allez voir Yen-Sid, je vous l'ordonne. S'il vous demande depuis deux mois c'est que cela doit être important, je vous attends ici, dit la rousse.

- On ne peut pas Kairi! s'exclama Sora. Si on part, on ne reviendra pas.

Riku regarda un coin de la pièce évitant le regard d'incompréhension de leur amie.

- Comment ça vous ne reviendrez pas? S'étonna Kairi.

- Comme le dit Sora si on s'en va voir Yen-Sid, nous ne reviendrons pas à l'église, dit simplement Riku.

- Mais pourquoi? Paniqua-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Sora de regarder ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler à leur amie. C'était une promesse et ils se devaient de la tenir.

Riku regarda Sora avant de soupirer discrètement.

- On aurait aimé t'emmener mais malheureusement on ne peut pas, expliqua l'argenté.

- Vous n'êtes que deux idiots! S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Un membre du clergé apparut dans la pièce. Il regarda d'un air désolé les deux garçons présents.

- La frontière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants ne doit pas être divulgué, c'est une règle stricte mais nécessaire pour empêcher les humains de s'approprier une force dangereuse, dit l'homme du clergé.

- Nous mettons Kairi en danger à chaque instant avec notre présence, souffla Sora. Je crois qu'elle a raison, on ferait mieux d'aller voir Yen-Sid.

- Si on va le voir nos vies vont définitivement changer Sora, dit Riku.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de faire un compromis avec Yen-Sid, tenta le prêtre.

- Kairi est entre de bonne main? demanda Sora.

- Oui nous resterons avec elle, répondit l'homme d'église.

- Sora, je sais que c'est dur mais pour son bien nous ferons mieux de partir, intervint Riku.

- Elle a trop touché le monde de l'ombre, ajouta le châtain.

Le clergé baissa la tête avant d'accepter la décision des deux garçons.

- Dîtes à Kairi de ne pas venir nous chercher, dit Sora franchissant la porte avec Riku.

Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement avant de fermer la porte. Il avait passé cinq ans dans cette église mais au fur et à mesure des années, il l'avait trouvé petite. Riku ne s'en était jamais plein de la grandeur de la bâtisse, il savait que ce serait mieux pour Sora d'être dans un endroit restreint.

Le châtain jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière avant de soupirer.

- On le savait de toute façon Sora, dit Riku.

- Pourquoi Yen-Sid a besoin de nous? demanda le châtain. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas fait appel à nous.

- Cinq ans précisément.

Sora baissa la tête. Il ne croyait pas qu'autant d'année s'était écoulées depuis leur première aventure.

- Dis Riku, tu penses que Kingdom Hearts est de nouveau en danger? demanda Sora.

- Je ne le sais pas, répondit l'argenté.

Le châtain sourit avant de se mettre à courir.

- Le dernier arrivé à la gare paie le repas du premier! S'exclama-t-il.

Riku sourit avant de suivre son ami. Sora doubla sa vitesse avant qu'un nuage l'entoure pour le transformer en petit chat aux poils châtains. L'argenté soupira avant qu'une fumée le change en loup au pelage gris comme la lune. Une course se fit entre les deux animaux sous le regard surpris des voyageurs.

Riku fut le premier à arriver à la gare et il se transforma à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sora arriva avant de bouder et de redevenir un humain. L'argenté frotta la tête de son ami avant de monter dans le train pour prendre place dans un compartiment de première classe.

- Tu triches Riku, tu as des pattes plus grandes que moi, râla Sora.

- Qui voulait faire une course?

- Pour être sur d'avoir notre train, s'exclama le châtain.

Riku sourit. Il espérait que leurs valises soient déjà arrivées à destination. Après tout, Yen-Sid avait d'immense pouvoir et déplacer des affaires étaient dans ses cordes. L'argenté regarda son ami. Sora avait les yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défilait devant lui.

- Cinq ans tout de même, souffla Riku. Cinq ans de repos.

- Tu regrettes déjà d'être parti? demanda Sora. J'avoue qu'on avait la belle vie à l'église.

- Mais nous savions que la paix n'allait pas durer, nous sommes après tout les gardiens de Kingdom Hearts. Notre mission est de protéger cet endroit de toute personne malfaisante.

* * *

Un début un peu étrange, je le sais.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.

Désolé si vous trouvez des mots manquants ou des fautes d'orthographe.

Laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite de cette fic ne souhaitant pas vous laissez peu de détail trop longtemps. Merci pour les personnes qui suivent la fic. Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un review. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2**_

**.**

**.**

Le train arriva enfin à la capitale. Riku et Sora s'étirèrent après être resté une bonne journée assis sur des banquettes. Les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux souriant en voyant la population marcher en toute sécurité.

- La ville n'a pas changé en cinq ans, souffla Sora.

- Tu l'as dit, intervint une voix dans la foule.

Les deux garçons regardèrent dans le peuple et ils virent deux garçons venir vers eux. L'un d'eux était aussi blond que le soleil aux yeux d'un bleu aussi irréel que Sora.

- Cela fait longtemps, Roxas, Axel, sourit le châtain aux deux nouveaux venus.

Le dernier nommé était un grand homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant contrastant avec ses yeux verts émeraude.

- Tu t'es souvenu de nous, se moqua Axel.

- Yen-Sid se demandait si vous allez venir cette fois, dit Roxas. Nous devons partir avant que quelqu'un ait une oreille indiscrète.

Le quatuor avança dans la rue observant les alentours mais en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Roxas souffla un coup.

- Tout le monde s'est réuni chez Yen-Sid, informa le blond.

- Cela doit être important s'il a convoqué tout le monde, dit Riku.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Riku. La situation est critique, répondit Axel.

- Pire qu'il y a cinq ans? demanda Sora.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, répliqua Roxas.

Le châtain baissa la tête alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent de la capitale pour une immense tour. Sora regarda la demeure avant de mirer son ami Riku. Ce dernier ne faisait rien d'exceptionnel à part suivre leurs amis. Les quatre amis rentrèrent dans la demeure de Yen-Sid.

L'endroit était plutôt gigantesque et montait sur plusieurs étages. Yen-Sid se trouvait dans la plus haute salle de la tour. C'était pour l'homme un meilleur moyen de regarder les changements dans le monde. Le vieux sorcier avait vu Sora et Riku pénétrer dans sa demeure.

- Maître Yen-Sid, dit un petit homme aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que son cuir chevelu. Il était vêtu d'une tenue rouge.

- Sora et Riku sont enfin là, répondit le vieil homme vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu nuit. Il aurait été difficile d'accomplir la suite des événements sans eux.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Roxas, Axel, Riku et Sora. Les deux derniers s'inclinèrent devant le vieil homme qui prit place sur son siège.

- Merci d'être venu mes amis, dit le sorcier. Je suis désolé de vous faire quitter le confort de votre logement.

- Ce n'est pas grave maître, répondit Riku. Mais on voulait savoir pourquoi vous nous avez appelés alors que vous nous avez tous convoqué.

Yen-Sid passa sa main dans son immense barbe grise, fermant les yeux.

- Une nouvelle menace touche Kingdom Hearts, dit le maître.

Sora et Riku écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette révélation. Ils auraient du s'en douter.

- Vous avez besoin de nouveaux gardiens? demanda Sora.

- Mes sept gardiens me conviennent Sora, répondit Yen-Sid. Vous avez accompli un miracle tous les deux ainsi que vous, Roxas et Axel. J'aurai aimé que vous viviez un peu en humain malheureusement notre ennemi à lancer il y a peu de temps une offensive sur Kingdom Hearts.

- Qui est notre adversaire? Intervint Riku.

- Nous l'ignorons, dit Roxas. Il reste cacher dans l'ombre.

- C'est problématique, dit le châtain.

- Nous savons que des villages et des villes sont attaqués par ses sbires, continua Yen-Sid.

Riku fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Sora.

- Maître Yen-Sid, nous partirons dès que possible aider les villages en danger mais j'aurai une requête à formuler, dit l'argenté.

- Je t'en prie, répondit le sorcier.

- Lorsque nous aurons fini le travail, pouvons-nous retourner auprès d'une amie? demanda Riku.

Le maître baissa la tête caressant sa barbe.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible Riku, cette personne peut devenir une proie pour les émissaires des ténèbres. Notre priorité est la protection de Kingdom Hearts si une humaine est impliquée dans nos affaires, une anarchie peut vite arriver, expliqua Yen-Sid.

- Je comprends maître, s'inclina Riku.

- Si vous voulez qu'elle vienne, vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

Sora écarquilla les yeux avant de frapper de ses deux mains le bureau.

- Nous ne la tuerons pas! s'exclama le châtain.

- Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé. Roxas, Axel, j'aimerai que vous vous teniez prêt à partir pour votre première mission, dit Yen-Sid.

- Bien maître, dirent les deux hommes.

- Sora, Riku, reposez-vous un peu, conseilla le sorcier.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent la pièce avant de soupirer en chœur.

- Elle doit être importante pour vous cette amie, sourit Roxas.

- Elle était notre amie à l'église, répondit Sora.

- Tu sais Sora, notre monde est différent du sien. N'implique pas un innocent dans cette histoire, conseilla Axel.

- Te souviens-tu de Xion? demanda le blond. Elle était comme notre sœur, on l'aimait vraiment et nous avons été tout le temps avec elle. Cela avait été notre plus grande erreur. Au bout d'un moment, les humains remarquent que nous ne vieillissons pas.

- C'était d'ailleurs très visible chez Roxas, ajouta le roux. Après tout, il était resté petit.

Sans ajouter un mot, Roxas commença à étrangler son ami.

- Qui traites-tu de petit, sale asperge! S'énerva le blond

Riku soupira ayant l'habitude des jeux un peu étrange des deux garçons. Leurs disputes commençaient toujours par la taille de Roxas. Surtout que le jeune garçon était extrêmement susceptible sur ce sujet.

Une bataille s'effectua entre Axel et Roxas avant de s'embrasser farouchement. Sora rougit n'ayant toujours pas l'habitude de voir les deux garçons s'embrasser après une dispute comme si c'était un besoin corporel.

Riku n'était pas gêné et il voyait leur langue se mélanger. Si Sora n'osait jamais regarder, l'argenté s'amusait car c'était après tout l'instinct animal qui prenait le dessus.

- Vous avez fini de vous rouler une pelle? demanda Sora.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent remarquant qu'Axel portait Roxas, ses mains étaient sous les fesses du blond. Le roux le déposa au sol. Les couleurs étaient présentes sur leurs joues. Sora décida de laisser les deux garçons tout seul. Riku suivit son ami qui s'éloignait.

- Sora, dit Riku.

- Je croyais qu'on était tous d'accord pour lever la malédiction et les voilà coller-serrer, souffla Sora.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

- Notre tâche est de protéger Kingdom Hearts, nous sommes sept. Sept enfants de la lumière maudits. Obliger de vivre dans l'ombre du monde. Nous étions des humains Riku, tu t'en souviens? Des humains, nous grandissions comme n'importe qui! Regarde-nous maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus vivre comme n'importe qui. On revient toujours ici.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui nous a mis dans cette situation? dit Riku. Si tu n'es pas content Sora, tu n'avais qu'à nous laisser mourir à l'époque!

Le châtain se tut avant de détourner les yeux.

- C'est notre nouvelle vie Sora, tu devras t'y faire, répliqua Riku. Si c'est à cause de Kairi sache qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimé.

Le coeur de Sora rata un battement alors qu'il regarda son ami d'enfance.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais apporté? Nous ne pouvons pas enfanter avec les humains. Et la tuer? Il y a peu de chance qu'elle puisse survivre. Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de qui doit vivre ou mourir. N'oublie pas qui nous a fait ce que nous sommes.

Riku partit laissant Sora en proie à ses doutes et ses remords. Son ami avait raison, il était le responsable.

X-X-X

_Cela remontait à il y a cinq ans, le monde s'effondrait personne ne pouvait empêcher l'ennemi de tout conquérir. Nous avions quatorze à l'époque, comme n'importe quel enfant de notre âge, nous rêvions d'aventure. Nous nous sentions prêt à partir à la découverte des terres inexplorées de l'autre côté de notre océan. _

_L'île du Destin était une petite île de quelques habitants mais personne n'était comme Riku et moi. Notre soif d'aventure était sans limite. Mais ne dit-on pas généralement que la curiosité était un vilain défaut._

X-X-X

Sora revint à lui avant d'aller dans l'hôtel que leur avait attribué Yen-Sid. L'endroit était tenu par un membre du vieux sorcier. Les secrets se devaient de rester dans l'ombre même si la rumeur que le maître était un sorcier n'en était plus un. Les agissements du vieil homme étaient une chose que personne ne devait divulguer.

Riku était déjà à l'accueil pour récupérer les clés de la chambre. Sora le suivait de près, la tête toujours vers le sol comme un enfant prit en faute. L'argenté soupira une énième fois avant d'ouvrir la porte sur une immense chambre de luxe. Elle comportait un immense lit entouré par des rideaux sombres. Une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse où ils pourraient prendre leur petit-déjeuner tout en restant discret.

- Je suis désolé Riku, souffla Sora.

- C'est oublié, répondit l'argenté. Pour la vie que tu nous as donnée, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient impliquées dans cette affaire.

- Tu regrettes de ne plus être un humain? demanda le châtain.

- Parfois, je me demande ce que je serai devenu si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Surement que je m'ennuierais dans les bras d'une fille quelconque.

- Dis Riku pour me faire pardonner, je peux te laver? supplia Sora.

Une mine étrange apparut sur le visage de Riku. Sa figure était encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire.

- Même pas en rêve Sora!

Le jeune garçon bouda et il s'assit sur le lit déterminé à se détendre pendant que Riku partit prendre une douche. Sora souffla un bon coup avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Il attendait patiemment sa place dans la salle d'eau.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le châtain partit ouvrir. La personne dans le couloir tendit une lettre bleu nuit avant de partir. Sora ouvrit la lettre pour lire qu'il s'agissait de l'ordre de mission de Yen-Sid. Il fronça les sourcils avant de partir discrètement de l'appartement laissant Riku finir sa douche.

Une fois sortit de l'hôtel, Sora se mit à courir dans la rue en direction de la gare pour prendre le premier train.

Riku sortit de la douche avec une serviette sur les hanches et sur ses cheveux.

- Sora c'est à toi, dit l'argenté.

Ne voyant aucune tornade surgir de nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils cherchant dans les moindres recoins la trace de son ami. Riku trouva sur la table une enveloppe bleu nuit déchirée.

- Dîtes-moi pas que...

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur Roxas et Axel.

- J'aurai du m'en douter. Il est parti sans toi, dit le roux.

- Comment ça? demanda Riku.

- Yen-Sid a accepté qu'on fasse une mission dans des endroits proches l'un de l'autre, expliqua Roxas. Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Sora.

- A cause de cette fille, ajouta Axel.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve, j'avoue elle est sympa mais il doit comprendre que quoi qu'on fasse nos instincts reviendront à la charge, répondit l'argenté.

Roxas et Axel rougissent furieusement.

- En tout cas, je sais où il est parti, dit le blond. Allons-y ensemble avant qu'il ne s'attire les pires ennuies.

De son côté, Sora arriva dans un petit village isolé. La population semblait avoir déserté ce lieu. Le châtain avança dans la rue regardant de partout.

Soudain, des créatures de l'ombre sortirent du sol.

- Des Sans-cœurs! s'exclama Sora.

Le châtain se concentra tendant sa main vers l'avant faisant apparaître une grosse clé. Il se mit en position de combat. Les monstres étaient noirs avec des yeux d'un jaune globuleux. Il frappa de son arme les Sans-cœurs qui l'entouraient. Ces derniers disparurent rapidement dans un nuage sombre.

- Yen-Sid avait raison. Kingdom Hearts est vraiment en danger, la présence des Sans-cœurs en est la preuve.

Sora regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne.

- Je ne sens aucune présence humaine, ce village a du être fortement touché par les ténèbres comme il y a cinq ans. Moi qui pensait que j'aurai des vacances, soupira le châtain. Je pense que Yen-Sid a fait exprès de nous donner ce village en mission pour nous montrer la gravité de la situation. Si nous réussissons de nouveau à sauver Kingdom Hearts ce village renaîtra comme avant.

Le jeune garçon marcha dans les rues fantômes. Ce n'était que de la désolation. Les murs étaient délabrés et tombés en ruine. Tout n'était que tristesse dans cet endroit.

- C'est comme il y a cinq ans, dit Sora se laissant effondrer sur le sol. On nous avait dit que si on sauvait Kingdom Hearts...

Des larmes perlèrent sur au coin des yeux, il frappa le sol violemment.

- Pourquoi tout ça doit recommencer! cria Sora.

Soudain, le châtain entendit des pas derrière lui et il sortit rapidement sa clé. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant Riku, Roxas et Axel.

- Range ta Keyblade avant de blesser quelqu'un, conseilla Riku avant de frapper Sora. Mais moi, je ne me gêne pas. Comme toujours, tu veux t'occuper de tout, tout seul.

- Riku, je voulais...

- Le village a subi l'attaque des ténèbres, renifla Axel.

- Il renaîtra de nouveau quand on aura sauvé Kingdom Hearts, dit Roxas.

- Mais pour ce village, le temps s'est arrêté.

- Voilà la preuve que les humains sont de nouveau en danger, dit Sora.

- Qu'une force maléfique est à l'œuvre pour conquérir Kingdom Hearts, ajouta Riku.

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois le village désolé avant de décider d'aller se reposer dans une auberge abandonnée près du village. Riku prit une chambre avec Sora tandis qu'Axel dormait avec Roxas.

- Repose-toi Sora. Demain, nous devrons sans doute combattre des Sans-cœurs, dit l'argenté.

- Bonne nuit Riku.

Dans la chambre à côté, Roxas était couché sur Axel.

- Tu crois que Yen-Sid a fait exprès? demanda le blond.

- C'est le meilleur moyen pour que Sora nous aide de nouveau.

- Il est tout de même un peu radical, bougonna Roxas.

- On a besoin des sept enfants élus de la Keyblade pour sauver Kingdom Hearts.

- Sora n'a pas tord sur un sujet, cela concerne notre malédiction.

- Avoue que toi tu l'aimes, sourit Axel embrassant Roxas.

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça Axel! Rougit le blond.

Le roux regarda un point de la chambre.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix Roxas. C'était soit on devient les gardiens de Kingdom Hearts ou on mourait, dit Axel d'une voix sombre.

* * *

Voilà une petite révélation le prochain chapitre sera un Flash back avec un POV Sora. Les Flash back seront d'ailleurs essentiellement sur ce POV.

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre et que vous n'avez pas beaucoup vu de faute d'orthographe ou de mots manquant (après tout c'est un peu ma bête noire).

Laissez une review (non, je ne vous supplie pas à genou).


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

**.**

**.**

Pourquoi tout devait redevenir comme avant. Je pensais qu'on avait écarté la menace mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je regardais Riku qui dormait à mes côtés transformer en loup pour que je puisse caresser son doux pelage argenté. Je mirai le plafond alors que des souvenirs me revenaient. Des souvenirs que j'aurai aimé oublier.

X-X-X

Je courrai comme toujours sur la plage avec mon meilleur ami, Riku. Je boudai ayant perdu une énième fois contre lui. Nous nous installâmes sur l'arbre couché pour admirer comme tous les soirs le soleil tomba sur l'horizon. J'étais assis sur l'arbre tandis que Riku était accoudé contre celui-ci.

- Riku, tu sais j'ai réfléchi, on est assez grand maintenant, dis-je. Je suis d'accord, on ne peut pas rester ici.

- Tu en es sur, tes parents ne vont pas te manquer? demanda mon ami.

- Si sans doute mais je suis prêt à partir. Tu as raison on doit découvrir ce qu'il y a au-delà de notre île. Je refuse d'être prisonnier de cet endroit et vivre au jour.

Je vis Riku sourire avant de prendre un fruit sur l'arbre. Il me le tendit.

- C'est un fruit paopu? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu connais la légende de ce fruit. Si deux personnes en partage un ils seront liés pour l'éternité, énonça Riku.

- C'est pour les filles ce genre d'histoire. Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Si on en mange un ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive on restera uni.

Je rougis détournant le regard pour regarder l'océan qui s'étendait au loin. Je ne savais pas quoi décider, je n'avais pas envie de me séparer de Riku mais c'était une décision importante.

- Je ne sais pas du tout Riku, répondis-je.

- Je sais que c'est soudain Sora mais imagine que sur le continent on se perd. Je sais qu'on pourra toujours se retrouver, expliqua mon ami.

Sans réfléchir, je mordis dans le fruit et il sourit avant de mordre lui même dans le fruit juteux. Riku me prit par la taille et il me fit presque voler dans les airs. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Depuis nous avions commencé à construire un radeau pour pouvoir partir sur le continent. Je m'étais amusé à construire ce bateau avec Riku. Chaque soir, nous nous réunissions pour regarder le couché de soleil. Les choses n'avaient pas changé nous étions toujours aussi proches.

La veille de notre départ, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous devant le radeau à la première heure. J'étais impatient de partir tellement que je sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour être devant notre embarcation. Je respirais l'air marin me disant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que je revenais ici. Je tenais à ma promesse avec Riku. Celle de ne jamais se séparer.

Soudain, je vis des drôles de lueur dans l'eau. Des yeux jaunes sortaient du liquide obscur. Je commençais à paniquer en voyant ces drôles de créature. Une main agrippa mon poignet et je voulus crier mais une paume me bâillonna.

- C'est moi Sora, chuchota une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me retournais pour voir Riku. Ce dernier me sourit avant de tirer loin des créatures qui arrivaient par l'océan. Nous voulions retourner à notre ville lorsque l'on vit des flammes ravager les habitations. Je tenais la main de Riku, entremêlant nos doigts. J'avais peur de mourir. Plusieurs pensées me prirent alors que je pouvais voir les choses venir vers nous. Je regardai mon meilleur ami, une larme coula sur ma joue alors que je sentais les créatures nous attaquer.

Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvé à terre, tenant ma main ensanglantée dans celle de Riku. Nous étions tous les deux au sol entre la vie et la mort. Je pleurais silencieusement me rappelant de nos moments passés ensemble, nos rires et nos pleures. Je tombais dans les ténèbres au fur et à mesure que mon esprit vogué.

- _**Garçon de la lumière, veux-tu vivre?**_ Me demanda une voix.

La voix résonnait dans ma tête alors que je commençais à voir une porte.

- Vivre? Bien sur que je veux vivre mais je veux surtout être avec mon ami.

Si je devais donner une réponse se sera toujours celle-là, je ne voulais pas être éloigné de Riku. Je tenais plus à lui qu'à ma propre vie.

-_** Acceptes-tu une autre vie que celle que tu avais eue avant?**_

Un filet de lumière s'échappa de la porte devant moi.

- Si cela me permet de rester en vie et de revoir mon ami, alors j'accepte.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la lumière me toucha ainsi que Riku. Mon corps ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, mes blessures se cicatrisaient rapidement de même pour mon ami. J'étais debout entouré par les créatures de l'ombre. Je sentais une nouvelle force en moi.

Je fermai les yeux et comme si tout était devenu une évidence, une clé apparut dans ma main. Je vainquis rapidement ces monstres venus des ténèbres. Je regardai Riku toujours inconscient avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mon ami avait des appendices dans ses cheveux, curieux je touchais ses oreilles touffues et argentées. A mon touché, elles bougèrent et je sursautai atterrissant sur mes fesses.

A mon grand étonnement, je ne touchais pas le sol rugueux, je ressentais une certaine douleur. Je me redressai pour voir une queue châtaine remuait. Je pâlis dangereusement avant de crier. Je tentais de voir si j'avais autre chose et je sentis dans mes cheveux deux oreilles étrangères. Un gémissement me sortit de ma contemplation et je vis Riku qui se réveillait.

- Sora? Souffla mon ami.

- Riku, tout va bien? Demandai-je encore un peu sous le choc.

Je l'aidais à se relever et Riku fronça les sourcils me scrutant.

- Depuis quand tu te déguises quand ce n'est pas carnaval? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je pourrai te retourner la même question, répondis-je pointant sa tête.

Mon ami fit comme moi et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour sentir deux petites touffes de poil soyeux. Il déglutit avant de me regarder étrangement.

- Au point où j'en suis, j'ai une queue également?

- De quel côté? Osai-je demander faisant rougir furieusement Riku.

- Je te parle d'une queue animale.

Je souris avant de lui demander de se tourner et je vis une touffe argenté comme celle d'un chien ou d'un loup. Je lui affirmai positivement qu'il en avait une.

- Comment une chose pareille a pu nous arriver? Nous étions censés mourir! s'exclama Riku.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mentis-je à moitié.

J'étais presque sur que c'était la porte que j'ai vu auparavant qui était responsable de notre "transformation". Je trifouillai discrètement un tissu dans ma main tandis que je sentais ma queue bouger dans tous les sens. Je rougis en voyant Riku fixer mon appendice avec insistance.

Je la regardai pour remarquer malgré l'obscurité qu'il s'agissait d'une queue comme les chats. Riku n'avait jamais trop apprécié cet animal pour la simple et bonne raison que moi je les adorais. Il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que je me trahissais. J'étais anxieux et ma queue le montrait au grand jour.

- Nous ferons mieux de partir avant que ces drôles de créature ne reviennent ou que quelqu'un...

Sans savoir pourquoi, je mis instinctivement mon bras devant mon nez. Une odeur nauséabonde emplissait mes sens. Riku sembla l'avoir senti car il fit la même chose que moi. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Soudain, nous vîmes une immense créature sortir de terre. Ses yeux jaunes nous perçaient au plus profond de notre âme. Des tentacules entouraient ses iris sans pupille. Il possédait un énorme trou en forme de coeur à la poitrine et d'étrange aile dans le dos. Je reculai ainsi que Riku. L'odeur revint et je vis au dessus de la tête du monstre une boule obscure avec des éclats orangés.

- On doit partir! s'exclama Riku tentant de prendre ma main.

Seulement, la clé revint dans mes mains et le monstre commença à m'attaquer m'éloignant de Riku.

- Sora!

Le géant tentait de me frapper de son immense main mais je le parais avec mon arme étrange.

_**- Keyblade, **_entendis-je dans ma tête.

Je regardai ma clé.

- Key-blade? Soufflai-je et une lumière entoura l'arme. D'accord, tu es une Keyblade.

Je me mis en position de combat, regardant Riku qui prit une épée en bois pour venir à mes côtés. Nous devions le vaincre ensemble.

Nous nous élancions sur le monstre tentant de trouver son point faible. Je remarquai que l'épée n'avait aucune force contre ce géant seul la Keyblade pouvait lui faire mal. Riku semblait s'en rendre car il regarda son arme. Mon ami ferma les yeux et une lumière sortit de son épée, attirant le monstre. Ce dernier brandit son poing vers l'argenté et je me mis rapidement entre sans savoir comment. J'avais bougé instinctivement. La lumière diminua laissant apparaître une autre épée. Elle ressemblait à ma Keyblade seulement il y avait des différences. Elle avait une forme d'aile de démon et un œil bleu dont la pupille était fendue.

Un des bras s'élança sur Riku. Ce dernier se décala rapidement avant de trancher le membre assaillant. Le monstre crissa de douleur assourdissant nos oreilles devenues sensibles. J'ouvris un œil et je remarquai une étrange tache au niveau du cou. Je pris ma Keyblade et je sautai à hauteur démesurer pour un humain ordinaire. Je déglutis avant de froncer les sourcils et de brandir mon arme pour frapper la tache dans le cou du géant.

Ce dernier tituba tenant la zone que j'avais frappée. Un coup s'abattit sur mon ventre alors que j'étais en l'air. Je m'écrasai contre le mur délavé d'une maison. Je sentais mes os craqués sous la violence du choc mais étrangement la douleur disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Je me redressai pour voir le géant disparaître dans un nuage sombre. Riku sauta jusqu'à moi et il écarquilla les yeux voyant mon état.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas mort avec cette violence? demanda-t-il.

- Il ne peut plus mourir, dit une voix en contre bas et on vit deux personnes.

L'un d'eux était petit et blond et l'autre grand et roux.

- Je me nomme Axel, c'est bon c'est retenu? dit le deuxième pointant sa tempe. Et voici mon partenaire, Roxas, lui aussi vous ferez mieux de vous en souvenir.

- Vous êtes les deux nouveaux gardiens de Kingdom Hearts, souffla Roxas.

Nous descendions de notre perchoir pour leur faire face. Riku prit le col d'Axel, je voyais la colère dans ses yeux.

- C'est vous qui nous avait transformé? Cracha Riku.

- De quoi tu parles? On ne transforme personne, ce n'est pas de notre volonté, répondit Axel.

- Lorsque Kingdom Hearts sent un danger, il est prêt à tout pour se protéger, ajouta Roxas.

- Qu'est-ce que Kingdom Hearts? Demandai-je.

- C'est le coeur de notre planète, Kingdom Hearts est ce que les humains nommeraient l'utopie parfait, tenta d'expliquer Axel mais avec la poigne de Riku c'était plutôt compromis. Peux-tu me lâcher pour que puisse continuer mon explication?

Riku lâcha le col du roux à contre coeur.

- Bien. L'utopie parfait est un endroit où il n'y a aucune guerre, un monde de lumière. Mais depuis peu, cette utopie qu'est Kingdom Hearts reçoit de plus en plus l'attaque de son entité opposée...

- Le monde des ombres, compléta Roxas. Alors pour se défendre de cette menace. Kingdom Hearts élit ses gardiens de la lumière. Avec vous, nous sommes sept.

- Comme dans la prophétie des sept gardiens de la lumière.

- Mais on n'a rien demandé! M'exclamai-je.

- Vous en êtes sur? Kingdom Hearts ne choisit pas ses candidats au hasard. L'un de vous deux a conclu un pacte avec cette entité.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors cette porte, cette lumière, c'était Kingdom Hearts. Riku me regarda avant de froncer les sourcils avant d'avoir les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

- Sora, qu'as-tu fais? Souffla-t-il. C'est toi qui nous as fait ça?

- Techniquement, c'est Kingdom Hearts, dit Axel tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi Sora? s'exclama Riku.

La peur m'envahit et je baissai la tête. Je sentais mes oreilles contre mon crâne.

- S'il n'avait pas accepté l'offre de Kingdom Hearts vous aurait fini comme toutes les personnes de cette contrée, prisonnier des ténèbres, dit Roxas. Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur cet endroit touché par les ténèbres. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le seul à avoir été attaqué.

- Venez, nous ferons mieux de ne pas rester dans les parages. Il pourrait avoir d'autres Sans-cœurs, nous conseilla Axel.

- Des Sans-cœurs? Soufflai-je.

- On vous amène à maître Yen-Sid, il pourra tout vous expliquer, répondit Roxas.

Riku et moi les suivions. Mon ami ne m'adressait plus la parole sachant pertinemment qu'il m'en voulait.

X-X-X

Je nous avais condamné à vivre en immortel et éloigné des humains. Nous étions guidés comme des marionnettes par une entité du nom de Kingdom Hearts.

Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Riku en forme humaine.

- Tu rumines encore Sora, dit-il.

- Je m'en veux encore pour...

Une frappe atterrit sur mon crâne, je gémis de douleur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Cela s'est passé il y a cinq ans Sora, j'ai appris à vivre avec et puis j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Riku, soufflai-je.

- Dors demain, nous devons aller dans un autre village, dit Riku.

- Oui.

Je souris avant de me blottir contre mon ami. Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras caressant mon dos. Cette nuit, je dormirai presque en paix.

* * *

Laissez une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre


End file.
